This invention relates to protective breathing apparatus of the type of which a user wears a face mask connected to a source of air for use in toxic or oxygen deficient surroundings. More specifically, the subject matter is a combination demand air intake regulator and exhalation valve for such a breathing apparatus.
Typically, in the prior art, respirator systems have included air intake regulators and exhalation valves as separate components, separately mounted to a face mask. Such prior art arrangements have required separate apertures in the face mask and some redundancy in hardware for the separate valves.
The details, operation, and benefits of the present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawing.